


Big Kids

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, How Do I Tag, Like everyone on the smp has some kind of trauma, agere, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: He'd rather tell repeated stories that had one too many plot holes and weird time skips in a way no one could get but still tell him he told it 'so well' rather than actually hold a conversation, he'd rather hum silly songs as he sat with Spots who didn't actually talk to him but he always acted like they did. Everything just felt better, and right that way.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	Big Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Superficial_Whore
> 
> I NEARLY FINISHED THIS BEFORE I ACCIDENTALLY HIT REFRESH AND LOST EVERYTHING-  
> Anyways I'm not caught up at all so if anything is wrong plot wise, shhh.

Techno and Phil had gone out saying something about needing to get resources for some project, Ranboo knew they had stated what the project was but he just couldn't quiet remember. That was always something he struggled with, keeping track of everything and making sure it stayed in his mind and not evaporate and leave him. That's why he got the memory books, though all three by now had been destroyed or missing, the first one got stolen, second burnt and torn and third was blown up in the Lmanburg explosion.

While Techno and Phil were gone Ranboo decided to use this time to regress, he knew that Techno and Phil were accepting about it as they had mentioned it once or twice before when they were reminiscing on times with their old friends who they met back in other SMP's. Though with the knowledge of them being accepting it was still hard to tell them, something always managed to hold him back and keep him from just outright saying 'Oh hey I'm a little!' or however he was even supposed to tell them.

Ranboo had managed to snag a blanket from the supply closet, it was a dark red fluffy one that he assumed was Techno's since Phil tended to keep to the more soft ones rather than fluffy blankets, he sat down his things on the blanket after laying it out on the living room floor he didn't have much, just a sippy cup, paci, and a plush cat named 'Spots' despite having stripes. All of his other belongings had been blown up much like the memory book, though it wasn't all that upsetting as he didn't mind only having those three objects as long as he still had Spots he was fine.

A few head-pats and reassurances to the plush cat later Ranboo was at the fridge doing his best to pour some orange juice in to the sippy cup without spilling anything, which he only spilled a little and quickly cleaned it up with his sleeve not wanting to get in trouble or anything. He happily chirped and babbled in endermen while making his way back over to Spots and placing down his sippy and trading it for his paci which was quickly placed in his mouth so he could grab Spots and babble to them.

Ranboo always seemed to prefer speaking in hums, babbles and chirps rather than full words, they managed to frustrate him as they seemed too hard and complex for him to get. He'd rather tell repeated stories that had one too many plot holes and weird time skips in a way no one could get but still tell him he told it 'so well' rather than actually hold a conversation, he'd rather hum silly songs as he sat with Spots who didn't actually talk to him but he always acted like they did. Everything just felt better, and right that way.

He cuddled Spots close while humming some song he felt like he heard millenniums go, it was basic and short with a few weird key changes as bits and pieces were forgotten in his hazy mind but it was still pleasing to the ear and Spots silently told Ranboo that he did good making a smile and quick chirps fill the empty and quiet home. His back fell against the couch as he leaned back and cuddles the plush close chirping out 'thank you's and 'you're sweet's. 

A door creaking broke the moment as Ranboo quickly buried himself underneath the blanket believing that if no one saw or heard him and Spots they wouldn't be found and could still play and he could be small. Phil and Techno were talking about their adventure when they walked in and started putting away their weapons and what they got from the mining and collecting, boots clicked closer towards him and Ranboo made sure to shush Spots one last time so they didn't get caught and made a pouty face as the plush 'talked back'.

"Ranboo? What'cha doing underneath that blanket?" Phil crouched down and smiled confusingly at the hybrid who whined at being discovered and clutched Spots closer to him, nervous that they may be taken away by the big kids. Big kids were boring, they just wanted to fight in wars and be meanies to each other! He wanted to play with toys and be cuddled, nothing like them! Phil lifted the blanket off Ranboo's head letting it partially fall back down in his face, which received a quiet giggle and hands quickly latching on to the blanket to pull it down in to his lap and cover the bottom part of his face.

If the objects sitting Ranboo's lap and the way he was giggling and playing with the plush cat weren't enough of a clue for Techno and Phil to know he was little, they weren't sure what would be. Techno sat down beside fill and looked at the plush cat that Ranboo was absentmindedly playing with, "Hey Boo, what's your kitties name?" Ranboo quickly looked up and pulled the cat closer towards him still a little nervous the big kids would steal it from him, they took stuff from each other all the time! "I won't touch it buddy, don't worry." That seemed to calm him down a little as he opened up the tag on the cats collar and showed it to Techno and Phil.

"Spots is a lovely name!" Phil smiled and ruffled his hair not expecting for Ranboo to quickly lean in and chirp happily at the contact, they didn't really know anything about little Ranboo to begin with and still being a bit shocked didn't help at all. "Were you here all by yourself bud?" Ranboo nodded shyly and looked down fiddling with Spots nervous that they would be upset with him, but the latter happened as Phil cooed quietly and told him how proud he was for being a good boy with so many other praises that made him grin and happily clap his hands unsure of how to react to it all.

Techno moved to sit behind Ranboo on the couch while Phil talked with him, he had always been better on the affection side while Phil was better with the emotions and everything pertaining to that. "Hey Boo, how old are you?" Techno ran his fingers through Ranboo's hair while the little counted on his fingers up to four before holding out his hand and smiling proudly, "Such a little kid! You're too tiny to be taking care of yourself." He moved to just simply massaging littles head, occasionally moving to mess with pieces of his hair.

Phil let Ranboo mess with his hand as he talked with the little, albeit it was pretty one-sided as the other responded with his babbles and chirps. Techno looked down as he felt Ranboo pull on his pant leg and saw the little making grabby hands up at him, he quickly picked him up and sat him on his lap where Ranboo quickly hugged Techno and buried his face in his shirt. Phil moved on to the couch and smiled when Ranboo stuck out a hand to grab on to his so he could continue playing with his fingers.

They may of been big kids, but they seemed like nice big kids.


End file.
